NMR spectroscopy is used to study the physical processes governing the formation of zeolites and mesoporous solids from solution. In particular, the presence of stable stannosilicate species is demonstrated using 2D hetero-correlated 119Sh/29Si NMR. 29Si NMR relaxation phenomena have been investigated and the clathration hypothesis of zeolite formation has been proposed.